


Sunshine

by Yamiga



Series: HideKane Week Dec 8-14 2014. [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hidekaneweek day two: sunshine, Kagune Sex, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slight Anal Sex, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That  Sunday morning, Hide has things to do and Haise has even more things to do, but between work and cuddling (and other things), the two would rather pick the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hidekaneweek Day Two: Sunshine.  
> For those of you who are curious, this story is like an AU in the Nostalgic Sunflower series...not much of an AU, but just instances the two share that I may never write out. So if you read Nostalgic Sunflower, here's a slight continuation, if you haven't, you can read it here http://archiveofourown.org/works/2642783/chapters/5900939. 
> 
> If you don't wanna read it, just know that Hide and Haise met at a cafe and they're together now.  
> Hope you enjoy, I do not own Tokyo Ghoul!

As morning rolled in, the sun's warm rays were already pouring into the room through the the window. Feeling the familiar, comfortable sensation, Haise stirred awake. Gazing around, his eyes drifted towards the tree that usually tended to sway just outside by the window. The Sunday morning breeze played with its leaves creating a light hum. Smiling, and mentally deciphering the tune, the half ghoul yawned. Haise's tired eyes eventually drifted and rested upon the most divine being practically inches away from him.

 

The sunlight casually caressed his blond's pink face, illuminating him even more than he already was. The blankets barely covered his beautiful naked body, prompting Haise to softly trail fingers up his shoulder, and down his chest as he lay on his back. Feeling such tender contact that early in the morning caused Hide's honey brown eyes to flutter open. He gazed into Haise's eyes, offering him a kind smile.

 

“Good morning Haise.” He muttered.

 

“Good morning Hide.” Haise replied, moving closer to his blond partner. “How was your sleep?”

 

Hide chuckled a bit as he turned around. “It was pleasant, after you kept me up for the better part of the night.”

 

“You enjoyed it.” Haise spoke to Hide's back. He gazed for a few seconds until the silence grew uncomfortable. After a few moments, his voice took a more serious turn. “My kagune didn't hurt you....I mean...I didn't hurt you did I?” He asked, attempting to keep his calm composure.

 

“Well, I'm bruised a bit and I sure I have a limp...” Hide paused for a while, as to see if Haise would ride along with his joke. When nothing happened, he just rolled his eyes. “Haise I'm kidding. I'm fine.” He turned around and stroked his ghoul's cheek. “I'm fine, it was fun. I had a good night...I wish we could do it again.” He turned away from Haise once more. “Without your doubt though.”

 

“Hey, I'm still learning my limits.” The investigator replied, scooting closer to Hide and pressing their bodies against each other. “Kagune sex is a scary thing....a kagune isn't supposed to be used for that stuff. I could have seriously hurt you.”

 

“Sasarious...” Hide mocked. “Stop being so serious...”

 

“I'm being cautious.” Haise defended. “I'm pretty sure people have tried that before and...ugh...” He placed his arms around Hide and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I just don't want to hurt you.” Haise placed his lips on the blond crown of Hide's head and for a few seconds, the two stayed like that.

 

_I guess I should get up now._ Was what Haise contemplated on saying. He did, after all, have work in an hour and he was pretty sure that aside from therapy, Hide was busy that day also. But just laying their naked and half asleep in that position seemed better than showing up to work on time. Haise was certain that Hide could agree as well.

 

As the two remain motionless, the sunlight continued to seep into the room, basking their visible and unclothed skin. Still holding Hide, Haise grabbed the edge of the blanket and slowly pulled it off of his blond's body. Hide slight trembled due to the cold but ended up instinctively pressing his backside to Haise. With both his ghoul's heat, and the sun's warmth, he was pretty comfortable.

 

Haise moved a way for mere seconds just to prop himself up with his elbow and stare at Hide yet again. He was so obsessed with his blond. Everything about him was just so angelic and pure. His bright smile, loving eyes, his yellow hair...

 

“You're beautiful Hide.”

 

Hide turned around. “You always say that...”

 

“Because it's true.” Haise replied, scooting closer again. “You're_”

 

At that very moment, Haise's phone began to ring. Both boys looked towards the night stand where the phone presently blared. Rolling his eyes, the investigator reached over his boy friend and took hold of it.

 

_Crap. It's Akira...._

 

“Do you need to answer that?” Hide looked up.

 

“No.” Haise half lied, and Hide could tell.

 

“If it's important just...answer.”

 

“It's not though.” Haise chuckled. He realized that he was now sitting up, which meant he had a better view of Hide. Just gazing at him made it impossible to keep his urges down. He crawled upon Hide slowly, leaned down a bit and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. Hide of course, responded by kissing him back.

 

“You're up?” The blond giggled.

 

“Not exactly...” Haise rolled behind him and gently began to caress Hide's shoulders. The blond trembled under his boyfriend's lips. Like the night before that heavy anticipation began to grow inside of both boys. Haise's soft kisses grew into light, playful nibbles and before too much time passed, the two were already in each others arms.

 

“Hey...” Hide managed, between kisses and touches. “I think your phone's ringing again...”

It was, but Haise ignored it. “Don't care...” After a bit of movement and readjusting, he already had Hide propped rather awkwardly on his hands and knees. Soreness from the night before and sleep all aided in the blond's quirkiness that morning. Even as Haise brought his hand between Hide's legs and playfully fumbled with his semi-erect dick, the blond's reactions were almost laughable. He eventually ended up plummeting to the mattress and burying his face in a pillow.

 

“Hide...are you okay?” Haise still hovered above him. He now caringly stroked the small of his blond's back. Hide continued to remain motionless, save for the trembles and whimpers that escaped his lips with Haise's every touch. “I'm tired I guess...still dazed too.” He positioned his head so that he could get a better view of Haise.

 

“I'm not that tired.” Haise fell down and rested his head a few inches away from Hide's.

 

“You don't have to stay here if you don't want to...” The blond yawned. “I'm pretty sure that...that...they need you at the CCG.”

 

“No. I'm around them every day...can I at least be around you for a few more minutes?” Haise brought a hand to Hide's shoulder, and softly traced his thumb along the exposed, sun doused curve. Hide remained quiet and still, prompting Haise to slide a hand down his back until he reached his soft, most likely sore butt.

 

“Hide...”

 

“It's fine.” The blond buried his face back in the pillow. “We've got nothing to do...or I have nothing to do...” Feeling the loving affects of approval, Haise felt his all too familiar lust rouse in the pit of his stomach. He sat up a bit, stretching slightly as his slick kagune began to creep out of his back. As the red tentacles hovered absently for a while, Haise made his trip to crawl upon Hide. He gazed down at Hide's bottom and lovingly placed his hands upon his cheeks. Hide instinctively began to arch his back as he anticipated what would happen next. Softly and slowly, Haise began to spread him. With his kagune practically as desperate as he was, red tentacles began to swarm Hide's now exposed, twitching void.

A few seconds of admiration passed and by that time, the sun began to change positions. The light now shone directly upon the scene beneath Haise. Hide's hole was practically swollen from the night before, and in the sunlight, the redness and slight irritation were visible.

 

Silence presumed as one of Haise's large red Kagune began to stroke Hide's entrance. It probed at his anticipating void, almost daring to force its way in. The tentacle, after a few confused moments, drew itself back. Hide, who had anticipated another pleasurable intercourse, frowned. “Haise...” He breathed between his aroused breaths. By now he was leaking. Hot semen rolled down his thighs and on to the mattress below.

 

“You were hurt...” Haise replied.

 

“What a kill joy_Haise!” Hide didn't expect to feel the half ghoul's moist, hot tongue trail over his hole. Haise licked him like a hungry dog would lick a treat. With a few more slurps, the pudding haired investigator found himself crashing back down upon the mattress. Hide, still aroused, followed.

 

A pregnant, yet comfortable silence began to fill the room. The sun light took to Hide. He was breathing heavily and gripping the streets in a semi-dazed, semi-aroused manner. He was, from what Haise could see, ejaculating violently. The unexpected lick had worked wonders as now, his inner thighs were coated with hot warm semen. He still looked as beautiful as ever. Pure, angelic and everything Haise wanted, everything he loved. He was in such a natural, divine state, exposed in the sunlight in such a vulnerable position. Haise couldn't feel more lucky to have him.

 

 

“You still could've...gone...all the way...” A dazed Hide managed after he fell limp. He ended up rolling over towards Haise and nuzzling his head into the ghoul's chest.

 

“I already said I wasn't going to hurt you.”

 

“Hn. So serious...Sasarious...Serious Sasaki...” Hide yawned as he reached for the blanket to pull it over the two. His honey hazel eyes closed a bit and he soon found himself drifting off into another early morning nap.

 

Haise's icy eyes remained fixated on his precious blond. By now, the sun had made its permanent residence in the room. The powerful rays refused to leave Hide's path, illuminating him like a little sunflower.

 

_You're beautiful. You're amazing..._ Haise thought.  _You're my sunshine...my only sunshine..._ The song, despite all his efforts, forcefully played over and over again in his head. Rolling his eyes one final time before closing them, he pulled Hide into a ghoul constricting hug.

 

“Please don't ever take my sunshine away.” He whispered, half awake, half asleep. It probably sounded as cheesy as hell, but Haise didn't care, and at that moment, neither did Hide. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it!? I hope you did! Also if you would, please follow my tumblr at yamiga123.tumblr.com!


End file.
